So, Do You Believe Me Now?
by RikaToruh
Summary: Aang is writing a letter to Katara about their breakup and how he knew she was going to end up with Zuko. Aangst, Aang-centric


**I FIXED THE FORMAT! YAYYYY!**

**So, Do You Believe Me Now?**

**Summary:** Aang is writing a letter to Katara about they're breakup and how he knew she was going to end up with Zuko. Kataang memories, Zutara ending

**A/N: Sorry** If there are some Typos or whatever…My spell check was being stupid and not working… the three of them are in their mid-twenties.

Song: Do You Believe Me Now? By, Jimmy Wayne

(The song words are in the letter, I added some words though too.)

X-X

"Hi…I don't think we've met before. I'm Zuko." Although he was talking to both of us I took distinct note that he couldn't take his eyes off of Katara. I grasped her hand a bit tighter.

"I don't think we have either," I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know Sokka?"

He shrugged. "From a while back, College Physics."

I smiled at him, not my normal genuine smile though. "I'm Aang," I motioned my head next me. "And this is my girlfriend, Katara."

She smiled at him too; the normal sparkle in her eyes appeared a bit brighter than usual. "Nice to meet you Zuko."

He cocked his head with a half-grin. "Likewise."

I opened my mouth to say something polite like that, but a cry of "YOU BASTARD!" cut me off.

Zuko looked from Katara to myself, and back holding his gaze on Katara for a second longer. "I'm gonna go see what that was about."

As he headed away from us, I motioned two fingers at Katara, urging her to come closer. She titled her head towards me and I whispered in her ear, "You know me…I'm not the jealous type but he kept…_staring _at you. It bothers me."

Katara blinked a few times, processing my sentence. "W-what?" She sputtered. "He wasn't…st-…_looking_ at me at all. You're seeing things."

"Katara, he couldn't look away, I mean you're gorgeous," I blushed, a habit I was sure I'd grown out of. "But…you're MY girlfriend."

She shook her head slowly. "Oh, Aang, please don't be possessive…" She stopped for a second then argued again, "He _wasn't_ looking at me though. I don't believe you."

I took a deep breath and chose my words carefully. "Fine.

_**Dear Katara,**_

_**It's only been a few days since our breakup…but these thoughts can't leave my head. Maybe writing this…maybe you reading it, will give me some sort of pathetic closure. I know you don't want me back and I respect that fully. I just… well, Do you remember the day I turned to you and said i didn't like the way he was looking at you? yeah? How he made you laugh, you just couldn't get what I was saying,  
it was my imagination. So was I really seeing things? Really? **_

_**So do you believe me now?  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy…**_

_**I took our break-up hard. I don't know if you did but, I loved you so much…and I really thought you loved me too…but…**_

"Katara," No moment could've been more perfect. He sat up. The grass was a lushious green, freshly cut. They sprawled on their backs, looking up at the crystal blue sky and scattered clouds, holding hands and exchanging giggles and cloud shapes. When she sat up next to him, his eyes became lost her's. Same as the sky, minus the clouds. A unique, heaven-like blue.

They just looked for a moment, taking in the moment and one another.

"Aang?" Her voice was gentle, kind.

He grabbed her smooth tanned hand.

He layed down, pulling her with him. She nuzzled into his side, still a bit confused as to what he wanted. "Aang…" Unsure what to say, she stopped.

He stroked her hair, disbelieving their intamacy.

What he wanted to yell, shout, scream to everyone, came out in a soft and low whisper. "I love you."

She was silent. He was nervous now. Aang began to ramble, "Katara…If you don't feel that way then I fully understand and you don't have to say it back if you don't mean it because that would just be wrong and-"

She pressed her soft fingertips to his mouth. "I love you, too."

…_**I'm beginning to realize that being "in love" and loving someone aren't the same at all. I knew from the moment I met you…that cliché love at first sight thing, I had it. Do you remember the day we first told one another? I do… And it seems to me that after that day…and after more time with Zuko, especially on that trip we took,… **_

A scowl crossed my face. On the other side of the room, sat Katara and Zuko. He'd just said something apparently "utterly hilarious" and Katara giggled wildly. She placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling as laughter ended. Her lips moved saying something through her grin. Zuko shook his head, closing his eyes and frowning. He lightly pushed her hand off his shoulder, eyes still closed, then he said something.

As he was talking, Katara stopped smiling, a grim and concered look covering her features. When he finished, her eyes were wide and she looked at me.

I waved at her cautiously.

Zuko said something else to her and she bit her bottom lip and nodded, slow but firm. Zuko exited the hotel room and she came to sit beside me.

"What's the mat-" She cut me off, her soft lips covering mine.

It was a deep, passionate kiss, but had so much fire and hunger in it. Eventually one thing lead to another and…we did…it. The IT. It wasn't the first time for either of us, but it was breath taking, meaningful.

Laying in bed later, hours after IT and Zuko's departure, I remembered my question. "What was the matter earlier?"  
Katara sucked in a quick breath. "Nothing…Zuko…just, uh, thought our relationship had some concerns…"

I squinted, thoughtful. "You and me? But we just…"

"Not us. Zuko, you and me, the three of us…"

I felt as if a boulder dropped on my chest. "Oh."

… _**it seemed to me that you started to regret it, regret saying you loved me… I've got no right to put words in your mouth…or thoughts in your head, but that's just what I thought. Looking back… I think I honestly saw it coming, I think all three of us did, but we all also chose to…ignore it, I guess…And then…**_

"Aang. We didn't think. I could be pregnant."

"Wh-Wha…Pregnant?"

"Yes Aang. As in CHILD INSIDE ME."

"You…You're… Pregnant?"

"Could be Aang, I could be pregnant."

"But…You…Why didn't…THIS IS YOU'RE FAULT."

"What!"

"You started it. You started it."

"What are you saying?! Are you not going to support me if I am pregnant?"

"…I never…I never meant that. That's not what I said."

"Oh…"

"What exactly did Zuko say to you that day?"

"What? Why? How is the relevant?"  
"Whatever he said motivated you to come at me…you know, like that."

"What!"

"You heard me. I know you did. And you know it too. He likes you a lot, Katara. He always has. I think you like him back."

"Aang…I…"

…_**our problems escalated. But…I'm kicking myself for being the one foolish enough, giving him the chance to step in my shoes.  
He was biding his time when he saw our love was having a moment of weakness  
he was there between us**_

Katara and I didn't see each other for a few days, an awkward avoidance. I suspected she was talking to Zuko about it.

A week after the conversation, she knocked on my door. She was wet from rain and tears.

We stared for a few moments, then our bodies crashed. She buried her face in my chest, heaving sobs.

We broke apart.

She pulled in a shaky breath. "Aang."

"Katara?" I was questioning so many things, just in her name. I feared that I knew the answer to some of the questions.

"What you said, Aang…About Zuko. I haven't always liked him…"

"Always…" My heart was breaking, the confrontation I waited since we met Zuko…had come.  
"Not until…yesterday."

"Yesterday…" I couldn't seem to formulate sentences. I wanted to shout at her, yell my frustration…but I just couldn't.

"Aang…He…" She began to cry again. "He kissed me. And I…I kissed him back, Aang. I did. I don't know what to say… I love you. _I love you_. But Zuko…he…"

Words hit me, what I needed to say. "This is killing me Katara…but I don't…I don't think you love me anymore. I think you think you love me. But we both know the truth…you've fallen out of love, and I'm still hopelessly in."

"Aang…That's not what I-"

"Yes. It is. You know it is. We both know. It's always been there, Katara. It has."

She began to sob again.

I was blank. A blank page, nothing. My heart might as well have stopped, nothing. I was shocked, confused, hurt, lost…every word that could go with break-up.

She hugged me once more, gripping my shirt tightly, still crying. "I'm sorry, Aang. I'm sorry."

I watched her leave, hailing a Taxi at the corner. As the cab disappeared from sight, a tear ran down my cheek.

_**I hope somehow you're seeing, It was always there. Through denial or not…it was. Actually…I don't hope, I bet now you see the light.  
But what's the use in being right?  
I'm the lonely one tonight…**_

Aang took a breath, more tears running down his face. Slowly, he slid the letter into her mailbox. He took a step back, looking up to the light on in her bedroom window. If only he could tell her. The Taxi driver honked the horn.

Zuko appeared at the window, looking for the beep. Katara came beside him, eyes red. Her emotions for loss of Aang hadn't stopped. He gently kissed her cheek.

Aang's heart sunk even further than it already was. He knew it, he had always been right.

And now he was right about this too.

Katara was happy and that was all that matter… He didn't want to be right though.

"I love you, Katara. Have an great life." He whispered as he shut the cab door behind him.

As the New York City skyline disappeared from view, Aang drifted into sleep, his Broken Heart knowing that this was right.

_**So, do you believe me now?  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what I was talking 'bout.  
Every time the sun goes down,  
he's the one that's holding you baby.  
Yeah and me I'm missin' you way across town…  
So, do you believe me now?**_

_**Katara…we were in love, but I suppose it just wasn't meant to be this time… **_

_**I'll see you in another life, we'll see each other soon.**_

_**Aang**_

_**P.S. Please don't come looking for me. **_

**A/N:** Right below this is a copy of Aang's letter, minus all the breaks and it's all in regular font, no bold or italic, if you wanted to read it that way…

**Readers: **Where'd Aang go?

**Me:** I dunno…Mexico or something…

-Mandi (Toruh)

Dear Katara,

It's only been a few days since our breakup…but these thoughts can't leave my head. Maybe writing this…maybe you reading it, will give me some sort of pathetic closure. I know you don't want me back and I respect that fully. I just… well, Do you remember the day I turned to you and said i didn't like the way he was looking at you? yeah? How he made you laugh, you just couldn't get what I was saying,  
it was my imagination. So was I really seeing things? Really? So do you believe me now?  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy. I took our break-up hard. I don't know if you did but, I loved you so much…and I really thought you loved me too…but I'm beginning to realize that being "in love" and loving someone aren't the same at all. I knew from the moment I met you…that cliché love at first sight thing, I had it. Do you remember the day we first told one another? I do… And it seems to me that after that day…and after more time with Zuko, especially on that trip we took, it seemed to me that you started to regret it, regret saying you loved me… I've got no right to put words in your mouth…or thoughts in your head, but that's just what I thought. Looking back… I think I honestly saw it coming, I think all three of us did, but we all also chose to…ignore it, I guess…And then our problems escalated. But…I'm kicking myself for being the one foolish enough, giving him the chance to step in my shoes.  
He was biding his time when he saw our love was having a moment of weakness  
he was there between us

I hope somehow you're seeing, It was always there. Through denial or not…it was. Actually…I don't hope, I bet now you see the light.  
But what's the use in being right?  
I'm the lonely one tonight. So, do you believe me now?  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what I was talking 'bout.  
Every time the sun goes down,  
he's the one that's holding you baby.  
Yeah and me I'm missin' you way across town…  
So, do you believe me now?

Katara…we were in love, but I suppose it just wasn't meant to be this time…

I'll see you in another life, we'll see each other soon.

Aang

P.S. Please don't come looking for me.


End file.
